


Love Me Harder

by sugashairdye



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, Strip Tease, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugashairdye/pseuds/sugashairdye
Summary: AmberPrice smutRachel comes home after cheating on Chloe which results in a sexy punishment





	Love Me Harder

"Ouch fuck my head." Rachel gripped at her temple as she bolted from the matress beneath her. She looked around her- "Wait this isn't my room." Rachel flinched at the sound of gentle snoring coming from beside her. Fear filled her veins as she realized this wasn't Chloe's room either.

Beside her laid a sleeping Frank Bowers. Rachel's eyes widened as she looked down at her naked and bruised body. Hickeys decorating her neck and shoulders and between her bare thighs. She didn't remember what the fuck happened the previous night but, she knew that whatever it was wouldn't please Chloe.

Rachel quickly got up and rushed to put on her clothes. Pulling her high socks as far up as they could go. Her mind focusing on making excuses to use later on Chloe. 

Rachel dreadfully twisted open the door to her and Chloe's home. She really fucked up and only hoped Chloe wouldn't find out.

"Baby, you're home!" Chloe jumped onto Rachel, nearly knocking down the shorter girl. Her smile quickly disappeared when her eyes wondered down. "Rach... your clothes. Where... were you... last night." Rachel followed the price girl's gaze only to see her shirt was inside out and backwords, her skirt was wrinkled and the marks on her neck clearly visible. 

"Chloe I swear it was an accident. I don't even remember Frank being ther-"

"Frank? Frank Bowers?" Chloe's eyes flared up with anger. An intense fire burning within her blue pupils. "Rachel are you kidding me? You slept with Frank fucking Bowers?!" Her words came out as a growl through her clenched teeth.

"Chloe I'm sorry. I can't even remember a thing. I love you so much. I swear he doesnt mean anything to me. I just want you baby. Please forgive me. Punish me. Whatever you have to do just please dont leave me baby." Rachel whimpered out, tears spilling down her crimson cheeks. She meant every word that just came out of her mouth. She did love Chloe and would do anything to keep her.

Chloe inhaled deeply as her fingers combed her blue bangs. She exhaled and opened her eyes. Rachel felt an ice cold shiver go down her spine as dark lust clouded the taller girl's eyes.

"Whatever I need to do?" Chloe's voice was hoarse and low. Last time it got that low, Rachel had the best orgasm of her life.

"Yes. Anything Chloe." Rachel knew that her words were tempting her further. Good. Chloe's dark gaze was tempting her so, why shouldn't she do the same.

"Lap dance. Now." Chloe's hands cupped Rachel's face and held it close as she whispered the last word. Her hot breath tickling Rachel's forehead.

"Wait what." Rachel's cheeks flushed as she imagined herself. Outside of the closed doors she was the confident actress with no issues but, inside with  Chloe she was a normal person with problems and insecurities. Chloe just sat down on a nearby door, patting her lap and licking her lips. 

"Come on baby. Don't you want me to forgive you?" Chloe smirked up at Rachel, hunger coating her eager eyes. 

"Yea of course but-" Rachel was cut off as Chloe gripped the bottom of her shirt, pulling her closer. Then pulling her neck down so she could bite at her neck. Rachel let out a small moan only for Chloe to pull away, a playful one she is.

Rachel groaned as Chloe reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She scrolled down her playlist looking for the perfect song. Finally, she found the perfect one, it was rather old but, fuck it. 

Tell me something, I need to know  
Then take my breath and  
never let it go

Rachel bit her lip and hooked her finger on the bottom of her shirt. She pulled it over her head seductively, her eyes locking onto Chloe's. Her crimson blush only made Chloe more intrigued. Chloe's own face began to illuminate at the sight of Rachel in her black bra.

And if in the moment I bite my lip

Rachel wrapped her arms around Chloe's neck and sat down on her lap. She gently began rocking her hips against the taller girl. Chloe looked down at the friction between them and bit her lip. She felt Rachel grab her hand and brought it to her mouth, slipping her digits into her mouth. She closed her eyes and licked in between Chloe's pointer and middle finger. Chloe gasped at she felt Rachel's hand snake up her shirt. Rachel giggled and got up her hand tightly wrapped around Chloe's skinny wrist. 

Rachel bent over reaching her knees and slowly raising up. She gently placed Chloe's hand on her rear. Chloe's face turned a vibrant red and she gaped in awe. Rachel swayed her hips teasingly until Chloe spanked her lightly causing a squeak to come from her dry lips. Another cry slipped out as Chloe pulled her by her hips. She once again fell onto the lap of Chloe Price. She looked behind her to meet lust filled eyes. 

Suddenly the Price girl's hand slipped into her skirt. Her index finger gently carressing her through her underwear. Rachel moaned rather loudly as canines bit into her already abused neck. Chloe's hand slid past the wasteband of Rachel's panties qnd without warning she slid in three fingers into Rachel. A orgasmic scream came out from Rachel's mouth, her hands flying back to tangle themselves in blue locks. Her girlfriend was not going gently with her. 

It was rough and hurt for the first few seconds but, Rachel quickly grew custom to it. Her hips buckling against Chloe's hand. Moans and whimpered leaving Rachel's mouth. Her heartbeat in her ears deafened the music playing. She was going to come before the song even ended. The chorus kicked in once more as Rachel saw the stars and the tides crashed against the sandy shore. 

You gotta gotta gotta gotta gotta love me harder

Rachel screamed and her back arched unnaturally aggressive. Chloe inserted her hand back into Rachel's mouth.

"Clean it up baby." Rachel complied and sucked on her girlfriend's fingers. Chloe took her fingers out and inserted them into her own mouth turning Rachel's head to look her in the eyes. Rachel felt the fire in her stomach start to spark back up.

"Stop that unless you want me to get all hot and bothered again." Rachel groaned.

"I wouldn't mind." Chloe nustled into the crook of Rachel's neck and chuckled. Rachel joined in.

"So, do you forgive me?" Rachel nearly whispered.

"Yeah, kinda. I mean you still smell like cheap beer so you must've been pretty fucked up but, next time your gonna drunkenly fuck me." Chloe punctuated the sentence with a bit to Rachel's neck. A shiver went down Rachel's neck.

"I love you Chloe."

"I love me too."

"Wow bye then."

"Haha no baby I love you too."


End file.
